


The Princess of Vampires

by Gerrygirlslf



Category: Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: Dominant Lestat de Lioncourt, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, King - Freeform, Maharet - Freeform, Marius de romanus - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Queen of the Damned, Raina - Freeform, Vampire Bites, Vampire Chronicles, Vampire Sex, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerrygirlslf/pseuds/Gerrygirlslf
Summary: Raina has lived a long time. Over thousands of years. Her Maharet always looked after her. Vampire were all she knew until one day she discovers the truth she is more than what she seems. When Lestat comes into her life he shows her a whole new world and what the sheltered girl has been missing. But one fateful night danger could ruin it all.
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Chapter One: Prologue  
Egypt ancient times.  
Somewhere echoing in a chamber, a baby cries for comfort and attention. But no one comes.  
Gentle flames flickered, it's light against the golden trim and ivory marble of the bedroom chambers gleam. A sudden agonizing cry of a woman came to the baby's ears further disturbing the child.  
Silent and moving shadows grew larger in the room in the light of the dying flames. Sun was setting and there was not much time.  
Maharet swiftly entered the room and loomed over the crying baby’s crib.  
‘’Hush now my Princess, I come to take you away. Akasha will not kill you this night. ‘’ A soft obliging coo came from the child as she was lifted into her arms. ‘’Your poor mother has paid the price, but your father has made certain you will be saved. Now I will be your mother, and no one will harm you while I live. Sleep little one for we have a long journey ahead. ‘’  
The child obeyed and slowly her eyes flicker closed as she was whisked away in the cover of night.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
Raina POV…  
I was ten years old when I found out not all people had fangs and supernatural speed. The reality hit me like a ton of bricks that day.  
The knowledge came to me when I had grown too curious for my own good. Mother said not to talk to the servants that came to clean every week on a Saturday but they smelled funny, not hilariously funny but strange funny. The scent was good like something sweet. It reminds me of the vanilla wafers mother gave to me after supper every now and then.  
I follow them around like a curious puppy. I didn't mean to be under foot, but I couldn't help it. I followed the eldest woman, the boss they called her. She was dressed in plain attire like the temple servants that I was allowed to observe once. She wore a brown dress and white sash. I skipped about in joy and exuberance that my youth inclined so abundantly in me. I long to have a playmate but sadly I was the only child. All I knew were adults. Mother and her friends were always around talking softly about things I did not have any interest in or about things I had no understanding.  
This lady was different not only the smell but the way she moved and the tone of her voice. Her movements were slow even at 10 years old I could run circles around her in no time flat. I also had the belief that people were all young and beautiful. Yet this woman was completely the opposite of what I was used to. I jumped and danced along behind her as she went on with her sweeping the gray stone floors.  
Boss lady tried to ignore me, and she made a valiant effort to keep her eyes to the floor. At 10 years old I didn't understand this or the strangeness of the outsiders. I giggled and jumped from flagstone to flagstone around the poor old soul.  
Then as my joy end naiveite took over my very curious mind I move fast, craving some attention of my newfound playmate. But instead of being happy and impressed the woman shrieked in fear. I jerked to a halt in front of her and shrink back. The scream that tore from her throat frightened me. The piercing sound caused me to cover my ears from the unwanted tone that hurt my eardrums.  
Suddenly Maharet appeared by my side. She hissed violently and grabbed the woman by the head. Then in one swift jerk she twisted her head and her neck cracked with a sickening sound.  
I covered my mouth as my own screak began to form. Mother let the body fall slowly at her feet. Mother's eyes were now glowing yellow eyes that I knew all too well when she was emotional, and my guess was anger, because her face was a horror of the emotion. Soon seeing me start to cry her face softened and she moved in front of me. Now kneeling, she took my shoulders and spoke very sternly.  
‘’I told you to stay away from them. But I do apologize my sweet girl that you had to witness that. ‘’Her voice was low maybe a little distracted.  
‘’I'm… so sorry mother, I was only playing, ‘’I stammered over my words in fear.  
She pulled me into a hug and eased my anxiety as she patted my head.  
‘’Come I will take you to your room and don't worry about the old woman, she only sleeps. I will take care of her. ‘’ She says she lifted me into her arms.  
My tears fell despite of my mother's soothing words as I clung to her neck. I knew then that there were others, and they were not like us, they were fragile even. That night mother explained that the others were mortals, and they were not to be trusted with the knowledge of who we were.  
‘’What are we mother? ‘’  
‘’We are vampires my pet.’’  
‘’But mother I'm different than you are, as I am different from the woman. ‘’I say in a whisper.  
‘’I know, you are special. ‘’  
‘’Special, how?’’  
‘’You were born not bitten like a vampire are made. You are like us and yet also a mortal. ‘’  
‘’If I'm not like them and not like you then what am I? ‘’  
I was almost too afraid to ask this, but I had to know. So, I climbed up on her lap and listen for a heartbeat like a mortal has, but only silence came to my ears.  
‘’You are part vampire and also human. There is none like you. We call you a hybrid. ‘’  
So ended my dream. I've been having them more and more lately. My mother faded from my memory like the dew from the grass in the rising sun. I lay awake, staring at the early evening darkness above me trying not to freak out or cry. I had slept fitfully as the dream played out. I was slightly achy but soon my hybrid abilities kicked in and I would be right as rain. No more pain.  
Before I slept, I spent an unhealthy quality time with insomnia trying to get used to my new surroundings. After mother went into hibernation, so they called it, I have hopped to vampire home to vampire home. Finally, after making the mistake of letting yet another human witness one of my curious abilities or natural attributes really. I was moved to another home which I hoped will be more permanent than the last one.  
It was hardly my fault this time. I was hunting in the woods like always. I needed to feed badly on blood. I actually craved it and without it I would have brought more than a small incident of attention to myself. The thirst had me and it would not be satisfied with human food alone, I needed blood.  
I had been running at full speed in the forest when I caught scent of my prey, a moose. His soft whine came to my ears. I heard the distinct sound of him taking a drink at the nearby stream.  
I stealthily approached it, taking time, savoring the moment. I flitted from tree to tree soundlessly in the branches above. I clung to a tree as I stared down at my prey. He was at peace and unassuming. My scent had not been detected which was good and just as I intended. It was a perfect setup.  
Yet before I could pounce a gunshot rang out from the distance piercing the moose fatally. I howled in frustration and leapt from my position in the tree’s branches. Without the beating of the animal's heart I could not drink. I just stood there my fists clenching over again as I look down at my wasted meal.  
Suddenly the rustle of branches and the crunch of fallen leaves came to my ears from behind. I whirled around and without much thought pounced on the human before he had a chance to breathe his next breath.  
I was crazy with the thirst at this point and I was disappointed at myself for letting it get this bad. The human struggled for a fraction of a second before I tore into him with fangs sharp and efficient as a butter knife slices through a stick of butter. It was amazing and so sweet I had him firm in my grasp. Taking all that I needed until I felt his heart began to slow. Upon releasing him I was suddenly grabbed from behind. It was my keeper, the vampire that looked after me.  
‘’Why did you not tell me you needed to feed? ‘’  
He hissed as he ran a nervous hand through his mouse Brown hair.  
‘’I couldn't help it…I, ‘’I began to explain but he cut me off.  
‘’You should have taken care of it long ago. You know he had a partner, I had to take care of him too. You need to go. I cannot look after you. I will send word to Marius he will be your next keeper. ‘’  
So here I was experiencing my first evening in my new home. Marius was an ancient one and so was mother. My former keeper explained that he was most likely the best sort of vampire to look after me. After all he lived on an island in the Mediterranean. Not really a place I could get in trouble easily. He said some ground rules last night before I was off to bed.  
First, I was always to inform him of my whereabouts. And he gave me a contraption that was called a phone and taught me how to use it. He placed his number in it so I will have it. I just tap on his name and it would somehow summon his voice and I could hear him no matter the distance. I found this pretty awesome. I also found out I could play games on the thing and I was hooked line and sinker. Secondly, I was never to wander beyond the house without him. Bummer. He was really strict about this. When I first arrived, he took my blood just a sample though. It felt good to be fed upon. Such a turn on, but I was really not attracted to Marius. Too bad though. He explained he would always feel the connection and could always find me anywhere. Yeah, I know, just great. Thirdly, I was not permitted to speak with anyone unless he said it was OK, yeah that was lame.  
And finally, I must never be known to humans, ever. The exposure to our or their kind was at stake. I could never really place myself with either race. Caught sadly in between I was truly alone. Many keepers talked about my strangeness, mostly in whispers to each other rather than to my face.  
Sad and isolated, I struggled with my new situation or prison if you'd like. Never a home. I never been in one place long enough to make it so, except for when I lived with Maharet.  
Since sleep was a distant dream at this point, I slipped out of bed, drank a lot of water at the sink in my bathroom and took a shower. After I dressed, I emerged from the bathroom and looked at the clock and at 8:00 PM sharp Marius came in with a tray of pancakes, orange juice, and coffee. I love the smell of breakfast.  
‘’Well now, you look chipper this early evening. ‘’He says as he puts the food on the table for me.  
I walked to the breakfast that was cheerfully displayed before me. I stifled a giggle as Marius used blueberries for eyes and a piece of bacon for the mouth that smiled up at me. I was not expecting this, he was so different from yesterday.  
‘’I feel better today. ‘’I say taking a bite of pancakes.  
‘’Good, now I have a surprise for you, my Princess. ‘’  
Oh, that again, Princess. I sure didn't feel like or look like a Princess. Not like in Disney movies where they're always blonde, perfectly thin and had blue eyes. I looked up at my mirror on the dresser that now reflected me as I ate my meal.  
I had long hair that tumble down my back. Brown sugar skin that matched my hair. My hair was wavy with blonde highlights all through them and I had Violet eyes. I kind of liked my eyes, they were a little unique with blue and purple flecks running together.  
I shrugged at my image I just didn't see much to be amazed at. Because my hair was curly. Not kinky curly but still curly and annoying. I wish to change that part about me. It was the only real set back to my looks. But mother always adored it. She was biased, she doesn’t count.  
‘’What's the surprise? ‘’I asked taking a sip of coffee.  
‘’Ah, impatient are we,’’ he began. I smile at him and nod. ‘’I procured a fine grand piano for you to enjoy and made room for your training exercises and equipment that you love to do. ‘’  
I smiled to myself. Hey, maybe I could find a home here after all. I kind of like this new keeper, Marius. He seems to get me.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three,  
Waiting to go to the room that Marius was giving me was slow torture. I ate as fast as possible that was required by etiquette and good manners. Sitting opposite of me was Marius, waiting for me with his hands posed in a prayer like manner. He was patient and silent, but I drew him out of it with my many questions. We made small talk about how I would love the changes to the room he made just for me. I listened with growing excitement. A piano. I always loved to play the piano. And a place to exercise that was all mine. I trained also for a battle I had yet to fight. As a hybrid I was significantly weaker than a full vampire. Although, I did have most of their strengths which was a mercy. So, I needed the skills of battle to survive. Otherwise I was a peaceful kind of person. I also had some dark gifts like reading of the mind, but flying was what I wanted since I was a child, sadly I could not.   
When I was finished Marius helped me clear up the dishes, then we were off to see my surprises. Unexpectantly we did not have to go far because all he had to do was turn a secret dial in the floor and a passageway opened from invisible sealed hinges. With one wave of his hand Marius ignited the flaming torches on the wall illuminating the narrow corridor. I followed him close behind to the end where a double oak door stood tall and impressive. Yet with a single gesture Marius moved the sliding door’s lock. My mouth opened, but since I had no words for the splendor before me, I closed it again. In fact, I did it twice before I finally said. “It’s perfect.”  
The room gleamed in the light of the flames from the hanging pits from the celling place in exact intervals lining each side of the room. The marble shined in the reflection to light and shadows played on every surface here and there. Underfoot the floor was gray stone and an occasional area rug lay under furniture of the sitting room and grand piano in the corner.   
The section dedicated to my training took a large portion of the room. There stood a weight set and a home gym. A music radio on a shelve with gray towels on the wall and a mini fridge were some water was kept for my refreshment.   
Amazement flooded me. I moved around the room systematically checking everything out. I touched the weights and tried them out. Walking through the sitting room, I glided my hands over to feel the soft velvety red surface of the couches. I went to the tv and turned it on. I chuckled; I knew he must have been fishing for inspiration in my thoughts to impress me this much. Bravo Marius.   
Lastly, I approached my piano. There it stood the color black and lacquer majestically awaiting me. I sat down and lovingly placed my fingers on the ivory keys. They were smooth, cool, and beautiful. I tested it for pitch and sound. Then after moments I was satisfied and played a song that echoed about the vast chambers sweetly. Marius sat himself on the nearby chair and listened to me until my heart was content.   
Soon after a lengthy exercise I made my way up to my bedroom. It was airy and cheerful in an ancient sort of way. I finally was able to change out of my gym clothes and felt wonderful. I considered showering but the bed frankly looked more appealing after I had worn myself out.   
……..  
The sound of the door opening woke me, the light slanted through the windows without in a lower angle, but it was not evening yet and I had no desire to stir awake. It had not occurred to me to lock the doors. I felt happy and safe here. It was a silly thing to do when you felt at home in a place like Marius's house.  
I blinked rapidly and rolled into a sitting position, “Who is it? “I called.   
“What a sweet voice you have Raina. The dream you were having was so adventurous and fun. Sorry to have disturbed you but I had to see what mind I was hearing. And such a pure mind at that. ‘’ Came in melodious voice with pride and eloquence of a person that I could imagine he thought himself very self-important.   
‘’Who are you? ‘’I ask in confusion.   
‘’Let me introduce myself? I am the vampire Lestat.’’  
‘’Lestat?” I tested the name on my lips, sounding it out.   
He was staring at me intently. The kind of way that reminded me of a cat looking at a bird in its cage and my heartbeat was just as fast as any bird’s.   
‘’You are not human, and you are not vampire. ‘’He said coming towards me.   
A strange shakiness came over me. Heavy desire to reach for him and take what I wanted from him consumed me.   
‘’I'm hybrid. ‘’I say simply as if it was the most natural thing in the world.   
“A hybrid of what exactly?’’  
‘’Vampire and human.”  
‘’How can this be true, my God!’’   
I lifted my hand to halt his approach. He moved silently and glided to a stop at my side of the bed. Glowing eyes gazed down at me. Just then a tall growing shadow came from the light of the door.   
“Lestat.” Marius said gently. “Come I will explain. “  
This explanation I just had to hear so I threw off my covers and hopped out of the bed. I followed their scent deep within the castle. There in the living room they sat by the fire. I crept low and came to a stop at the door. Fire light came under the door in slight skinny beams. Just a sliver of light to pierce the darkness of the hall. I sat myself against the brick wall and hugged my knees tight and laid my head down zeroing in on the conversation.   
“I know it seems impossible, and for the average vampire it is, but she is the daughter of the King. It seems Enki took a lover, a human one. Her name was Tanzia. She was a Virgin servant in his temple where she served him day and night.’’  
“Didn't Akasha know about this? “  
“In the end of course my son. Soon after the birth of Raina. Akasha found out after the King was fed upon because she grew suspicious. She wanted to see for herself if he had betrayed her, she was in a fury, a woman scorned. So, she hunted down Tanzia and killed her. Akasha wanted to kill the baby but Maharet took her and raised her as her own.”  
“How was Enki so different? He made a child, and we cannot.’’  
“Enki and akasha almost drank the world dry, as you know. Enki was so powerful that he could make life. We do not know all the specifics, but it seems he was so full of human blood at life's essence made him able to produce a child with his human lover.”  
Tears leaked from my eyes as I silently cried. Mother never told me. And then knowing that mother was not my natural mother devastated me. The truth sucked and in a fit of sorrow I dashed out all the way back to my room where I let out my cries unashamedly.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four,  
I woke up early the next evening, with a lucid dream that was on the edge of my mind. I struggled to catch my breath as the clips of the dream danced around in my mind disjointedly, piecing themselves together in fragments. The red Sky was the first thing I remembered; it was the color of the dying sun. It poured over the desolate buildings and statues. Over the sand it crept, towards the horizon casting its shadows about, dusting everything in its Crimson Hue as I stood there taking in the scene. A figure moves to the side of me. I knew this presence well. I did not have to turn to know who it was, it was Maharet. She took my hand in hers and began speaking to me, warning me about something that I inherently knew was important, but I could not hear any of the words. There was no sound just visions of her lips moving.   
‘’I can't hear what you're saying, ‘’I told her in frustration.   
Mother, she was so desperate to communicate. Something was pulling at me telling me to return. I wanted to be at her side again, ask her what she wanted to say to me. She turned to me and bent placing a motherly kiss on my forehead.   
‘’I only wish to keep you safe, ‘’says mother as she covered my face, with her hands.   
‘’Safe? What do you mean? ‘’  
Suddenly, the Sky drew dark has Twilight fell all around. In the beam of the moonlight I could see the glowing eyes from the hooded figures in the distance. A sense of foreboding filled my soul.   
‘’Abomination, ‘’I heard on the whispering wind.   
Suddenly they rushed me, and I was frozen and could not move a muscle to stop them.   
It took me several minutes to study my heart rate and breathe once I realized it was only a dream. I tentatively climbed out of bed and tiptoed my way down the hall, intent on getting myself a glass of soda to wash away the dream that left bitter taste in my mouth. I was not sure when Marius and his son would wake so I was extra quiet when I rounded the corner, carefully not to accidentally arouse them. I relaxed as I came near his office and listen to him talk with Lestat again.   
‘’Raina is my responsibility Lestat. She needs a keeper to protect her always. ‘’I heard Marius say and I froze mid step.   
‘’Marius, how old is she? ‘’Lestat says after a pause.   
‘’Thousands of years, just a little younger than Maharet.’’ Marius drawled.   
‘’The problem is she doesn't know her past, she is a miracle, the Princess of vampires and I'm in charge to keep her existing safe from the others. They may not understand and seek her life.’’  
Others, what others? Why am I in danger? What the hell was he talking about? It's bad enough I just found out I was a Princess and not just the daughter of Maharet, now I could be in danger. I took a step forward, greedily wanting to have a better view, better sound. The wood creaked under foot and I knew the jig was up. It gave me away.   
Damn.   
‘’Listen Lestat, we will discuss this later. ‘’  
There was a pause as silence filled the air. I took a series of Trak star steps backwards towards the room and practically somersaulted myself back in bed, pulling up the covers over my head and squeezing my eyes shut.   
Several minutes later the door cracked open, followed by short space of silence, before it shut again. There was no doubt in my mind that Marius came to check on me. Well, I heard enough, and I didn't I know what was going on around here, but I had every intention of finding out.   
In the meantime, as the early evening wore on, I wanted to work out. I needed to release some of the pent-up energy. So, I got on my exercise clothes and turn on the radio. A rock song played its upbeat tune as I've lifted weights and worked up a sweat. Hours passed and I was too engrossed in my routine to notice a presence. I should have felt it otherwise. Then it happened without warning I blacked out mid crunch. In truth it only felt like I was out in a split second, but I had no way of knowing for sure when I came to. I was on my back blinking up at Lestat his face full of concern.   
‘’I'm fine, ‘’I say as he rushed over to me, my voice had surprised even me. It felt too weak to be me, it was strange.  
‘’You don't look fine, ‘’he says as he bent down and scooped me up off the floor into his arms.   
I did not have the strength to fight him off and besides, I was not sure if I wanted to. He was quite nice looking. Instead, I just wrapped my arm around his neck and resigned myself to his care as he carried me out of the room into the bedroom.   
‘’What happened? ‘’ Lestat asked me to sit me down on the sofa by the fire.   
‘’I don't know. ‘’I said dimly as he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and turned it on the tap soaking it in cold water.   
I could see his face in the mirror, his face stirring with the array of emotions I could not even begin to understand right now. He returned to me and bent down before me. The fact that Lestat knelt at my feet caused strange desires in me did not escape me.   
‘’Are you okay? ‘’ He asked again as he wiped the sweat from my face. The cool wet cloth felt so good against my hot skin.   
‘’I think so, ‘’I sighed letting my eyes close to the sensation of this care.   
He almost lovingly rubbed my skin with his soft cloth. When I opened my eyes, his eyes were burning into mine. That bright inner light that all vampires have shines and seem to engulf my soul. I bit my lip and sucked in a shaky breath. Then he moved the cloth over my parted lips. Somewhere deep down below caused me pleasure and the pressure that I needed to release from was unbearable, but I held back. His eyes darkened a fraction and then he jerked to a stand suddenly.   
‘’I think you should play the piano more, is less dangerous. ‘’  
Was all he said as he left me on my own. That look of concern and annoyance floored me. Why should he care?


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5:  
The rain hammered hard against the windows, pouring its dreary shades of gray into the large dark study. I had no idea what I was looking for, so I did a gentle ransacking of his desk and drawers, doing my best to not make a mess or disturbing anything, especially on his work area.  
It only took a few failed tries before I discovered a folder with my name on it. I looked at the filed documents quickly and realized they were hospital or some kind of medical records.  
Then I swiftly slipped the papers inside my bag. I moved to the wooden bookshelf and gazed at the vast library, not exactly knowing where to start. So, I just started to skim the titles, running my fingers over the smooth cool binds. I looked for secret levers as I pulled the books forward. I hoped to find a room full of information I so craved about my past. I knew some things; my father was a king and my mother his servant. I wanted to know more of my origin. And who was my mother’s murderer? Who was this Akasha? I wanted to ask Lestat, but could I trust him?  
I discovered Marius had the oddest collection of books, I noted. Rows and rows of ancient scrolls and different kinds of bibles. Some of which I had ever heard of before. Some where old encyclopedias that were thick and heavy that contained the information on the supernatural. Like vampires and demons. This was not exactly normal research. Who does this? I scanned the room after my disappointment that I could find nothing useful in the library. There in the corner a glass case held an old book that seem to stand out from the rest. From the looks of it time ravaged its once fine leather cover and now it was faded, cracked, and dry. Something told me that this was it and the answers were there.  
I squinted to read the almost faded gold letters.  
THE ORIGINS OF THE UNDEAD  
For a moment, a ghostly breeze carried with a whisper too faint for me to make out. I twisted the handle until the lock gave way. This was it. I knew it instinctively. I quickly shoved it into my bag and ran out of the study. I breezed by many lamps mounted on the walls in the hall causing the flames to almost extinguish with the sudden displaced air. I felt as though I was carrying some precious gem in my bag.  
Once in my room I went to the sitting area by the fire and the first thing I went through were my medical records. I scanned the information and realized it was just about my health and abilities. Also, the rate of growth that seem to me quite normal. It appeared to me they compared my data to see how I differ from being hybrid to each, a human and a vampire. All growth data seem to be the same but when I reached my eighteen birthday, I aged no more. I remained frozen in time as they put it. They listed and explained each of my vampiric abilities that I had. And the contrary gifts like I could walk in the sunlight. The fact that I could drink blood and eat food as well. I also had strength and speed, but it was marginally weaker or inferior than a full vampire. This of course I knew.  
I shut the manila folder and shoved it back in the bag. It was basically common knowledge that I realized about myself long ago. I had no interest in reading about it more.  
So, I moved on to the book. On pins and needles of expectancy I cracked it open. It was brown leather and had a metal clasp designed and crafted by hand, like in the olden days. The paper or lack there of reminded me of the kind material that scrolls were made of. Secondly, it appeared the entire book was written by hand by many different people like a diary of sorts.  
I turned the pages in excitement but carefully as I heard the paper crinkle with every touch. I was in so much anticipation that my hairs on my arms and neck stood on end.  
My door suddenly opened, and I jumped as Marius entered not casually like usual but in a fury of haste and stopped and stood before me with a look of fear and anger that shocked me.  
“Hand it over please,” he said reaching out for the book.  
I closed the book and hugged it to my chest.  
“I need to see this.”  
“I’m not in the mood to play this game, so give it to me.”  
Not wanting to test him, I tentatively handed it over to Marius.  
“And the other please,” he said sternly.  
I pulled out the folder from my bag and handed everything over begrudged that I may never see it again.  
“Were you spying on me Marius?”  
“Never mind all that.” He said holding the bundle to his chest, “I’m sure that you overheard my conversation with Lestat. He looked at me for an acknowledgement and I gave him a small hesitant nod.  
“How far did you get in the book?”  
“I read the cover,” I said disappointed; mostly in myself.  
“Tell me about my past Marius?” I asked hoping he would be forthcoming.  
A clap of thunder rumbled above us, pushing my erratic heartbeat farther over the edge. Marius sat next to me a sighed deeply.  
“In ancient Egypt lived the king and queen of vampire kind. The Adam and Eve if you will of our race. In the age of the old gods, the Egyptians worshiped the pair as their blood drinking gods or demons, they were sometimes referred to. In those days not every god was benevolent some were evil. And malevolent they were. Made by spell casting priest with the book of the dead to protect the Egyptians from foreign invaders like the Greeks and the Romans was their origin. In that time the king and queen were so filled with blood lust they almost wiped out the planet of humans killing more than the Egyptian’s enemies or more than they ever intended. They even killed their own vampire children. No one could stand against them. So, in the end their greed and lust for power and blood defeated them both and they feel into a deep slumber that continued for thousands of years.”  
“This king was my father, right. Enki.” I asked nervously.  
“Yes, Raina he was, as you had overheard.”  
I now understood all the extra attention the vampires gave me and the sheltering need to protect me. The reasons for the strange looks and how they seem to fear and love me at the same time. It made sense now. This past was just that, in the past. This truth gave me no comfort that I had wished it would bring. I had no real feelings for this king and servant mother of mine. I missed my adopted mother. My Maharet is my mom, and she loved me like her own daughter, I knew it in my heart.  
“Marius,” I say sadly.  
“Yes, my Princess?”  
“Hold me.”.  
And so, he did as I cried on his chest for hours


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six,  
I was determined to push on with my life, so I surrounded myself with all things normal. I need to let the past go and hang on to things that kept me anchored to reality. I read some of the Marius’s more sensible novels and immerse myself into it with new zest for life.  
That evening as I lay on the couch by the fire reading my novel, I was joined suddenly by Lestat. He took the end of the couch and stared at the flames for a time before speaking with me.  
‘’I heard that you learned all about your past yesterday.’’ He said simply.  
I nodded. He went on.  
‘’So, you live with Maharet and now Marius. ‘’ He said not really to me but to himself, as if he was just recapping events.  
‘’Do you like it here? ‘’  
I shifted a little and curled up a little more as I tried to get my feet out of his way. But he grabbed them and held them in his lap, massaging them. I could hardly concentrate on my next word because the feeling between my thighs what's distracting. Lestat oozed sexuality and I was consumed by it.  
‘’I…really am pleased with the arrangement with Marius and all he is doing for me. He is the first one to really try to make it happy for me anywhere I ever lived. Although living a solitary life is difficult but I try to keep in touch with the news of the outside world by my keepers. When I lived with mother, she had many people around. I was never lonely, but I hate the fact that I never really been able to go anywhere or do anything.’’  
He continued to massage me, and butterflies played in my stomach all the while as the pleasure ran all through my veins. Inhaling, he closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the scent of me. It was strange and he was positively indecent the way he smiled and glanced over at me as if he knew something I did not about myself. I pulled up my blanket slightly covering my body a little more. The vampire lestat screamed sensuality and lust. The way he looked at my body had me quivering inside. No doubt he also sensed my growing feelings for him. I never really had experience with the opposite sex. Maharet sheltered me much of my life and I was not permitted to see humans and much of the vampires were either too in awe of me or scared of me to engage in a relationship with me.  
‘’Tell me my Princess have you ever gone out on your own?’’  
“Sometimes to hunt I had gone out and that was an emergency really, other than that I've been trapped in walls of each keeper domain day in and day out.’’  
Lestat seem to think a moment on the knowledge that I shared. His face remained thoughtful then suddenly morphed into a handsome sideways grin.  
“Perhaps you should come out of your shell a little and see Paris with me. I used to be an actor back in the days of when I was human. It was the best time of my life. You could see the sights with me, and we could go to a party and they have a great little carnival coming up.’’  
‘’Marius would never allow me.’’ I say doubtfully knowing full well I had a much chance as being able to go out as winning a dance competition. I hate dancing.  
‘’Ah, but we can go to a party. The humans are having a big house party on the mainland. I was going to hunt there, seeing if I could find a bad guy or girl among them.’’ He said as his Gray eyes sparkled with possibilities.  
‘’You can't be serious; Marius would never allow this.’’  
‘’You got to get out more, besides Akasha is dead. You have nothing to fear from her. I will be with you and no one would dare harm you with me around. Besides it's tis the season.’’ said lestat leaning back on the couch grinning at me.  
‘’And what season would that be? ‘’ I ask curiously.  
‘’Spring fling. It's a monthly event in the city. Events happen all over the place like parties, carnivals, dances you will have a blast with me. ‘’  
My eyes were wide at the thought. I really wanted to go. I never even heard of a spring fling before.  
‘’It will be crawling with beautiful youths.”  
My eyes ventured across the couch down at his end. Lestat gave me one of his sly smiles that I couldn't comprehend exactly what he was thinking. What things he could be imagining between me and him? Marius would not approve of this surely.  
‘’Oh, he will my Princess. I will be your protector and if he wishes to come along then so be it. I will not stop him. ‘’  
‘’You read my mind, didn't you? ‘’  
He shrugged. ‘’Can't help it my dear. You don't even try to block me. ‘’  
I sat up and look at him directly. ‘’I could do it you know. I am perfectly capable of it.’’  
I say with confidence. His dimples pressed in and I knew he was trying hard not to smile but Lestat had a hard time keeping his emotions under control and that barely there smile that caused my heart to do flip flops was so charming in the light of the fire.  
“So, get ready we need to be out of here and in the city within an hour.” He said giving my feet a pat.  
I swung my legs over and planted them on the area rug. Sitting up, he reached for me. I looked a moment at his offered hand and took it. Excitement flooded my system at the thought of actually leaving my prison. I was going out. I wasted no time and flitted to my closet and picked out the absolute best outfit that I had. It was a black Lacy gown with a red leather corset. I picked out a pair of black knee-high boots with a decent heel and rushed to get myself together.  
When I was already, I rushed to the sitting room, Lestat was waiting for me leaning against the stone fireplace mantle checking out how clean his nails were. He looked up as I walked over to him. The look on his face was priceless a mixture of awe and desire.  
‘’Ah, how beautiful you look tonight.’’ He rushed to me and scooped me up in an embrace. ‘’We shall fly across the sea and land and be there in no time. ‘’  
With enthusiasm I encircled his neck with my arms. ‘’I'm ready, Lestat.”  
‘’Hang on tight.’’  
I adjusted myself accordingly and without thinking I placed a kiss on his lips. I felt him stiffen from the unexpected show of emotion. Oh crap, oh crap. What did I just do?  
I pull back slowly and smile sheepishly into his shocked face. ‘’Em, I'm sorry I …’’  
Then he moves unexpectedly, running his fingers through my hair and he kissed me back. His thoughts merged with mine and in one moment I was me and then the next, we where as one, he was reading me closely. I could sense his thoughts were fishing around my emotions. He wanted to see if I had feelings for him. I laughed inwardly as I blocked him. This surprised him and I could see confusion etched on his countenance as he inspected mine, searching for answers in my eyes. To avoid prying eyes I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled. I feel him sigh in frustration then we lifted off the ground and floated out of the open window into the dark night.  
Elation filled my soul. I was at last flying. I gazed out into the dark waters below only illuminated by a beam of moonlight. It was calm tonight and the wind was not too harsh as I thought it would be, but my hair flew about my head erratically from the velocity of our momentum. I laughed deeply with joy as we made our way to the coast. White spray of surf crash against the rocky cliffs. After moments of land and trees a soft glow grew in the distance of the horizon . It was growing brighter and brighter as we approach. The city below us was bustling with activity despite late hour.  
We arrive at the house that Lestat spoke of around 9:30pm. Lestat walked ahead of me, towing me behind him as I become accustomed to the change of scenery to the watchful eyes. It was dark inside, heated, and loud. The people packed together dancing, grinding, and chatting in small groups, throwing back questionable drinks from oversize plastic red cups. One could easily be swallowed up by the crowd like this but Lestat glided through it with ease. It was like the parting of the Red Sea. People just stepped out of his way. Girls snap their heads to gaze hungrily at him with their eyes. I wonder if he knew the effect he was having on the opposite sex. The sheer desire he excited in them. And me as well but I will never let it be known. He had to know this, no one could be that oblivious. He brought me straight through the center of the dance floor and pulled me flush to his body. I gasped in shock at his boldness then was suddenly whisked around the dance floor.  
I glided with him following without too much effort. He moved, I moved. I looked up at him and he grinned down at me. I didn't know much about him, and it made it so hard for me to comprehend him now that he knew I could read him. He was on this guard and blocked me. I could not figure out why everyone not just me was smitten with him. He was peculiar. A longing feeling took over that I could not even name.  
‘’Raina? ‘’He was saying.  
‘’Huh?”  
My cheeks heated up as I realized that Lestat was looking down at me curiously. ‘’I'm sorry please say again. ‘’  
‘’I was inquiring if you'd like to have something to drink. ‘’ he says whispering into my ear.  
I could smell his Cologne filling up the space around us. I turned my head slightly and I felt his lips grazed my cheek. I stiffened and watch him pull away. I followed him as we made our way to the kitchen. We landed in the middle of an argument between a redheaded girl and her boyfriend. They were fighting about whether she was flirting with some guy named Toby or Tony. I couldn't quite make it out. Both were drunk and reeked of alcohol. The party thrower interrupted the two and escorted them out. Then she was back introducing herself to Lestat. I was forgotten as girls swarmed him. Cooing and pawing at him and most likely pushing me out of the way and the whole thing was really ridiculous.  
I backed away but was suddenly grabbed by some guy. ‘’Great party. ‘’  
‘’Huh, Oh yeah. ‘’I say.  
He smiled and leaned towards me. ‘’You want to get out of here? ‘’  
‘’Huh, No I came here with someone.’’ I say distracted looking around for Lestat.  
‘’Oh, the rock star? ‘’  
‘’Em, a what?’’ I say confused; he didn't mention that.  
‘’The rock star, Lestat. Everyone knows him.’’ The guy said grinning at me over his red Cup.  
Suddenly a hoodie guy in a robe grabbed me unawares and took me out into the street. I tried to scream for Lestat, God knows I tried but it was like my voice had been ripped out by the claws of fear. Leaving me speechless and senseless.  
I stumbled backwards, putting as much distance between this vampire and myself as possible. His fangs were protracted, face shadowed within the hood, but I could see his black eyes wild with excitement in the light of the streetlamp.  
As he rushed me panic began to take over as his shadow descended over me like a thick dark cloud. I let out a scream from deep inside of me, and for a brief moment I could hear my own shrilling desperate cry for help echoing in the alleyway he cornered me in. I opened my mouth again to scream but instead tasted the backlash of his hand.  
‘’Abomination! ‘’He hissed.  
I thrashed my legs up as he came for me as I look up at him from the ground. Surprised he staggered back, and he growled as he pounced on me again. His gangly fingers crawling their way to my mouth, to my neck, tugging away strands of hope each time they made contact with my skin. I kicked at him again and again, fighting back the tears that threaten to spill down my face. I tried wrestling with him to get him off me, to knock him back long enough to make an escape, but he took each hit with a smile demoralizing my every effort. I wasn't strong enough.  
My limbs were too clumsy, too slow. I was starting to shake, and I knew I had to do something. Then I slipped.  
One misstep was all it took before I felt his icy fingers wrap around my neck. Squeezing me until my cries were silenced.  
‘’Feisty little bitch, are we? ‘’ He growled in my face. ‘’Let's see how long you can last, hybrid. ‘’  
The air ceased, I couldn't breathe. I clawed at his hands and fought desperately to get more oxygen. His attack on me was cruel and relentless. My vision started to blur; I was about to lose consciousness. It was at that moment I felt my hybrid skills ignite it within me. I swung my foot all the way back, getting momentum only sheer desperation could muster then kick forward into the vampire’s crotch.  
His guttural cry wailed out around me as he dropped to the ground in pain. This was it, I had to get away. I threw him off with me like a rancid corpse and ran back out into the street. I peered over my shoulder and saw him struggle to get to his feet. As I turned back around, I ran into something hard unmovable.  
‘’Humph,’’ I managed to say and then pull back and was relieved to see the face of Lestat.  
“What happened?’’  
Before I could speak, he grabs me and puts me behind his back. Lestat roared. The vampire that attacked me thought better of it to confront Lestat he just vanished up over a wall.  
‘’Are you OK? ‘’ He asked pulling me into an embrace giving me a kiss on the forehead.  
‘’I'm fine, ‘’I lied. So not fine. It all felt unreal, like it was all a nightmare. If it weren’t for Lestat coming to find me I would be dead by now. I should never have left Marius's house.  
‘’Thank you, you saved my life. ‘’  
Lestat lifted me into a bridal style embrace. ‘’I will take you to the next stop if you are OK. ‘’  
Wait, what next stop? ‘’Where? ‘’  
‘’The carnival.’’


End file.
